


Cruising Into Your Heart

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake Dating, Food Poisoning, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, Vacation, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Buck was meant to go on a cruise with Abby, but after she left him he waited too long for a refund. Financially he needs a plus one. So he finds one on Craigslist.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

Buck had planned on taking Abby on a cruise, and they were gonna split the cost. Then she left, and had never paid her share.A cruise alone doesn’t seem like a fun time, but when you break up you generally wouldn’t still take it your ex and who are his other choices? No one else at the 118 wants to go and outside of them there really isn’t anyone else. He wasn’t dreading the cruise but there wasn’t much anticipation. He was excited to get away, but surely this isn’t gonna be a cure all he’ll still be lonely. 

He had an idea. It wasn’t ideal and wouldn’t help with the loneliness, but the financial situation would be a little better if he did this. This was stupid. He was really putting up a Craigslist add which in hindsight either makes him look like a total creep or will attract creeps. He also feels slightly pathetic. Like hey my girlfriend dumped me and now I can’t afford this cruise. I thought she’d come back and now it’s too late to get my refund so come with me and pay 1/4 of the cost and I promise I won’t murder you also can you promise you won’t murder me. He didn’t give many details he just said the person who originally was gonna go with him was no longer able to go.

Most of the responses were really weird. Either they requested something Buck wasn’t comfortable with or he just had an odd feeling. Until he saw one from a man named “Eddie Diaz”. He sent a message saying he’s recently divorced and new to LA, but needs a getaway. Buck felt something that just felt right about this one. He did some digging online. Turns out there are a lot of Eddie Diaz’s but no red flags popped up with the name so he must be ok right? No police reports in the top results so he should be safe.

Buck messaged him.

Buck:Hey Eddie you’re like the only person who I think I would be ok with going. Don’t worry there’s a couch, and a bed in the room. So you can have the bed and you’re doing me a huge favor. I really can’t afford this so if you’re interested just let me know. Sooner rather than later.

Eddie responded almost 5 minutes later.

Eddie: Man thanks for picking me . I seriously need this. I’ve been dying to get away since my divorce, but financially it just wasn’t looking possible until now.

Buck: Financially I can’t afford this on my own so thank you! You’re a lifesaver.

Eddie: Do you wanna meet for coffee before, or just meet on the cruise?

Buck: Cruise is fine. Works crazy so I won’t have much time before we leave to meet up.

Buck left out the part about being a firefighter. This guy doesn’t need to know his life story sure he’d look more respectable if he’d added that to the craigslist ad, but he didn’t wanna give away so many personal details. Also no one at work was finding out about this they’d all be so mad knowing he was meeting a strange man on a cruise, but he is fully capable of defending himself.

The day was finally here. It was the day they were leaving. Buck was on the dock looking for Eddie everywhere. He was at the meeting place, but was yet to see Eddie.

“Evan?” 

Buck turned around to see the most attractive human he’d ever seen. He felt as if his jaw literally dropped. He’d seen a picture but that didn’t do him justice. Damn this man was good looking.

“Eddie?”

“Yep.” Eddie nodded.

“Nice to meet you, everyone actually calls me Buck.”

“Nice to meet you Buck.” Eddie said shaking Bucks hand.

Buck found himself not letting go of Eddies hand. He was also definitely staring way too much. 

Buck cleared his throat. “We should probably check in.”

“Wait I’m sending a picture to my abuela Incase you decide to murder me.” Eddie said snapping a picture of Buck.

“I promise not to murder you, but good idea. “ Buck laughed as he snapped a picture of Eddie. Not that he was really sending it to anyone if he told anyone at the 118 and this got back to Athena he’d be in big trouble and he didn’t wanna hear it. 

“So we might be treated more as a couple. I tried to change the itinerary, but it was too late, but no pressure you don’t have to do any of the packages I paid for.”

“I mean if it’s already paid for it can’t hurt right?”

“Right.” Buck said, but it definitely can hurt Buck is definitely into Eddie and some of the events will be romantic so there’s no way Buck will be able to do this and not make it weird.

After they checked in and made their way to their room. Buck groaned as he saw the flower petals in a heart on the bed along with the gift basket of wine.

“Please ignore that.”

“So I take it you went through a break up.” Eddie bit hit lip.

“So I take it you like to meddle in peoples lives. Stay out of it Diaz.”

“Fuck man! What’s your problem? Also don’t call me Diaz. Keep doing that shit and I won’t respond to a word you say.”

“My problem?? Well I’m stuck on a cruise with a stranger who thinks my personal life is his business. Maybe you wanna talk about your divorce?”

“Fine. We’ve been apart for a few years and we just finalized it. Can you just chill so the whole week isn’t ruined by arguing. I’m sorry I won’t bring it up.” 

“I’m sorry I just. I don’t wanna talk about it. I promise I’m not usually like this once I start relaxing I’ll be more bearable.”

“I won’t mention it again. Hey I’ve had worse company, you seem like a nice guy. Eddie smiled and Buck nearly melted as he felt his cheeks flush.

Any anger Buck had previously felt quickly faded away all because Eddie smiled. Shit this is bad he’s got a crush on the guy he’s spending a somewhat romantic week with. What could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

Buck caught himself staring at Eddie a lot. There was just something about him Buck couldn’t look away. Eddie began rummaging through his bag and then entered the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later in his swim shorts and obviously no shirt....ok now not staring is even harder. Shit this body is incredible.

“I’m gonna head to the pool. You wanna come with?” Eddie smiled.

“Um I uh....I’ll meet you down there.” Buck said.

After changing and finally convincing himself to go down to the pool he saw two women. One one each side of Eddie. Of course look at him this was obviously gonna happen. He had no right to feel it, but Buck was mad and jealous. 

“Babe!” Eddie yelled hopping out of the pool approaching Buck. He pulled him into a hug whispering in his ear. “Please just go along I really didn’t wanna come on this cruise to be hit on.”

“Ok no problem....babe.” Buck laughed.

“Sorry it’s not that I’m like pining over my ex. I’m just not really looking for anything right now, and I’m not the random hook up kind of guy.”

“Neither am I. Well not anymore.” 

“Well when they start swarming around you I’ll return the favor if you want.”

“Yes please....wait why would they swarm?”

“Come on look at you, and those eyes.” Eddie laughed.”Don’t act like you don’t know how good looking you are.”

“Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself.” Buck said bumping Eddies shoulder as they walked back to the pool. Earning some glares from the women.

“I kept telling them I was with someone, and wasn’t interested, but they tried to say if I was my partner wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“Hmm. Ok. Yeah babe don’t worry I trust you 100% it’s all the vultures I don’t trust. When someone says they are in a relationship, and aren’t interested that means back off.” Buck said glaring at women who climbed out of the pool and stomped away.

“Too much?” Buck smiled.

“No I think that was about perfect.” Eddie smiled .

Buck hopped out of the pool to head back to the room. He needed some time away from Eddie to hopefully make the things he was beginning to feel disappear. Eddie jumped out and grabbed his hand pulled him closer they stood chest to chest and face to face. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Eddie asked.

“Back to the room.” Buck said softly.

“I’ll join you.” Eddie smirked.

Buck couldn’t really tell him no.

“Ok.” Buck gulped as Eddie grabbed his hand to walk back to their room.

Apparently Eddie wanted everyone to think he was in a relationship. This was probably really dumb, but Buck hadn’t felt like this in a long time, well truthfully maybe ever. So even if Eddie is pretending it’s ok Bucks just glad to feel something again.

They got back to the room and Eddie changed into his shorts before flopping on the bed. Buck changed and on his way to the couch Eddie pulled him on to the bed next to him. “Hey we can share. You’re to  
big for that couch.”

“Excuse me!” Buck laughed.

“I mean not just height but your build too. Do you ever miss a day at the gym?” 

“Me?? Ok Mr. 8 pack.” Buck looked over eyes locked with Eddies. Was Eddie gonna kiss him? It really felt like it. Eddie was leaning closer and closer, lips nearly touching when a phone call nearly caused Buck to fall out of the bed.

“Yes. Ok thank you.” Buck said before hanging up.

“Ok so dinner is gonna be delivered and set up on our balcony. Sorry I know this is weird. A romantic set up with some random guy.”

“Relax.” Eddie placed his hands on Bucks shoulders slightly massaging them. “It’s fine. It’s just dinner,and we need to eat doesn’t have to be weird.”

“Right?” Buck said almost making it more of a question rather than an answer.

“Ok I know you don’t wanna talk about it, but if you don’t wanna do this because of the original plans you’d had. Then we can just cancel it and have regular dinner on the deck with everyone else.” Eddie said.

“No. I’m not gonna let her take this away plus I’m tired and I think I just wanna stay in.”

“Staying in sounds kinda nice.” Eddie smiled.

“You don’t have to stay in with me. You can go out and do whatever you want.  
I don’t wanna make this trip suck for you.”

“I won’t do anything I don’t want to. Right now I want to stay here with you. If you’ll have me?”

“Yeah. If you want.” Buck smiled oh and Buck wants him to he wants him to stay bad.

“Ok then we have a plan. Now I’m gonna take a nap.” Eddie laughed.

“Me too.” Buck said. Going to the couch.

“Buck this bed is huge. We can share I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

“Ok.” Buck said laying down as far from Eddie as possible.

Sometime later Buck woke up in Eddies arms. He didn’t hate the way it felt in fact it was a really nice way to wake up.

“Sorry.” Eddie said pulling away. “ I said I’d keep my hands to myself, and I didn’t.”

“It’s ok it could have been worse right?” Buck shrugged.

“Yeah.” Eddie smiled. “ I think I’ll get cleaned up and dressed for dinner..” 

Eddie grabbed his bag and went in to the bathroom. 

Buck listened to the sound of the water hoping by the time Eddie was finished he’d be calm. He wasn’t calm though he was worried having dinner alone with Eddie who he is extremely attracted to. This might be tough not to mess this up. He can’t mess this up they’re stuck here together for almost a week. Eddies made it clear he isn’t looking for anything, and neither one of them does meaningless hook ups.

Then Eddie walked out of the bathroom in a navy button down and nice jeans. Oh he looks good, really good

“I’m gonna get ready.” Buck rushed into the bathroom not realizing until he was done that he’d left his bag of clothes on the couch.

He wrapped the towel around his waist, and opened the door and Eddie was looking him up and down. He hadn’t ever seen desire like that in someone eyes.

“Sorry I um forgot my bag.” Buck said rushing to grab it and then locking himself back in the bathroom.

When he finally was dressed he came out of the bathroom in a coral button down and a pair of khakis.

“Oh you look nice. The towel wasn’t so bad either.” Eddie smiled

Buck went wide eyed as his cheeks went pink.

“Sorry.” Eddie apologized.

“No it’s ok. I’m sure you’d look good in a towel too. Not that I’m imagining you in a towel.” Buck said face now even pinker.

“Relax.” Eddie smiled.

“Sorry....I’m bisexual.”

“Dude you don’t have to apologize for your sexuality.”

“Sorry I didn’t mean to come out like that. Well not come out I’m openly bisexual, but I mean I didn’t mean to blurt it out. I probably should have told you before we left.” Buck began rambling.

“Hey it’s ok. I know being bisexual doesn’t mean you’re gonna jump me or something. l know some straight men assume we’re automatically attracted to every single man and woman. I try to explain it’s not like that.”

Wait....is Eddie saying he’s bi too??

A knock on the door saved them both from their ramblings. Dinner was delivered, and pushed out on the balcony where the waiter set it all up. With the twinkle lights it was kind of romantic for a not supposed to be romantic dinner. 

Buck and Eddie talked like really talked for hours. Buck felt a connection unlike any he’d ever felt before. Before they realized it it was past midnight they’d been talking for almost 6 hours.

“I think I’m gonna go to bed.” Eddie yawned.

“Me too.” Buck nodded.

“Hey so I’m sorry about the nap earlier. I’ll try to not hold you again.” Eddie sighed.

“Could have been worse.” Buck shrugged. “I think I can handle it if it happens again.”

“You think?”

“I know.” Buck said there was so much sexual tension filling the air.

Buck tried to control his breathing before he did something stupid. Something he wanted to do. He wanted to kiss Eddie, and bad. He hadn’t even had the urge to barely look at another person since Abby, but with Eddie there was something there, and it was kind of terrifying.

“I have to pee.” Buck said rushing to the bathroom.

Buck got in the bathroom, and stared down his reflection. Once he’d calmed down a bit he saw Eddie in the bed already fast asleep. He exhaled deeply before laying down on his side of the bed. He was simultaneously hoping that he would wake up in Eddies arms while hoping not to. It’s a lose lose situation either he doesn’t get to be in Eddies arms, or he does, but then nothing more happens and that’s all it is some accidental cuddling.


	3. Chapter 3

Buck woke up to Eddies muscular body pressed against his back with his strong arms holding on tightly. Buck felt Eddies warm breath against his neck, lips slightly brushing up against his skin. Buck tried to stay as still as possible, he didn’t wanna spook Eddie, and he wanted Eddie as close as possible, even if he was asleep and not completely aware of what he was doing. Eddie began nuzzling his neck and then Buck felt guilty so he moved around to maybe wake Eddie up.

“Sorry.” Eddie whispered. “I like to cuddle.”

“I noticed.” Buck laughed.” It’s ok. I haven’t had anyone to cuddle with for awhile it’s kind of soothing.”

“Yeah it is. So what’s on the agenda for today?” Eddie smiled.

“Look I appreciate this. You’re a nice guy, but you don’t have to keep hanging out with me I’m sure you could find someone who’s more fun.”

“What kind of fake boyfriend do you take me for? I leave you alone for 5 minutes and everyone would be swarming and trying to get a piece of you.”

“Me? I saw those women in the pool.”

“Ok then we don’t leave each other’s side unless we have to. A couple of studs like us shouldn’t be left alone.”

“Ok. Well I had signed up for some dance classes, but we don’t have to go.”

“Oh yeah definitely not. If anyone is gonna teach you to dance it’s gonna be me.”

“What?”

“I’ve got a few moves I’d like to show you.” Eddie said climbing out of bed shaking his hips before spinning around and winking at Buck before backing into the bathroom.

Ah shit. He can dance too.

Eddie finally came out of the bathroom dressed for the day, and Buck worked up the courage to tell him he had a jet ski rented prior to the cruise and couldn’t get a refund.

“You take it I’ll stay here.” Buck insisted.

“No it’s fine. Look if anyone stays here it’s me, but I wanna go and I’m only going if you go.” Eddie crossed his arms

“Ok. I guess we’re both going.” Buck shrugged.

“How long can you ride it?” Eddie said.

“What?” Buck choked when his mind instantly went from an innocent jet ski ride to Eddies dick.

“The um jet ski.” Eddie cleared his throat. ”I bet you’d just love to be out there all day. How long do we have it for??

“Right.....Well we get it for 2 hours. There’s a small island not far from here. So if you want to do a picnic that was what I’d had planned.”

“Ok sorry this isn’t my place to say this, and it might piss you off, but how did anyone ever let you go? You’re practically perfect.”

“Thanks, but I’m not. I’ll never be able to make anyone stay, and now that I know it makes life a lot easier.”

“Buck I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. When this week is over you’ll be done with me. You don’t have to pretend you like being around me.”

“I do like being around you. Anyone who’s ever made you think differently can fuck off. You’re amazing.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“I know enough and believe me you are truly incredible.” Eddie said. “Now get your ass up and dressed so we can go get some breakfast.”

“Yes sir.” Buck smiled he did enjoy Eddie telling him what to do.

Buck grabbed his bag and went in the bathroom to change. He turned on the water and called Maddie.

“Mads I met a guy on Craigslist and he came with me on the cruise and I think I’m having feelings for him.” Buck whispered hoping Eddie wouldn’t hear him over the running water.

“Evan?? Are you serious? Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? If he doesn’t end up killing you I will for being so reckless.”

“He’s really nice Mads.”

“Nice or hot?”

“Both now goodbye. I wanted some advice, but obviously you aren’t gonna give me any.”

“My advice is be careful! Send me this guys info please just incase.”

“I’ll send you his name and a picture. Goodbye, and I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Buck hung up then sent the info and picture to Maddie then quickly got dressed.

“Let’s go I’m so hungry!” Eddie said as Buck exited the bathroom.

“Put on your swim shorts. That way we can just leave soon after breakfast it’s nearly 10 and we have jet ski 11-1” Buck explained.

“Ok.” Eddie said rushing in the bathroom to change.

When they finished up their breakfast Buck grabbed the cooler he’d ordered specially prepared for Abby. He lifted the seat tucking the small cooler inside.

Buck straddled the jet ski as Eddie climbed on behind him. Buck was grateful for the life vests at least there wasn’t as much skin on skin contact.

“Can I put my hands here?” Eddie asked as he clung tight against Bucks back.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Buck joked. “It’s fine. I don’t want you falling off so hold on tight.”

The thin swim shorts really don’t leave much to the imagination, he can feel Eddies hardening dick behind him as they venture to the island. Eddie slowly slides back a bit, but Buck already felt it. He is grateful tho otherwise it would have been just a matter off time until he was in the same situation. This doesn’t mean it’s because of him. Could just be human touch he has been separated maybe it’s been awhile since he’s been near anyone. Buck shook these thoughts because Eddies sex life really isn’t his business....even if he wants it to be it’s not going to be.

They got to the island and there wasn’t anyone there. There were some lounge  
chairs and trashcans, but no other people.

“Um yeah on the website this looked like a place a lot of people come to.”

“I don’t mind the alone time.” Eddie smiled.

Buck doesn’t mind it either. In fact he’d love alone time with Eddie...just not the kind Eddie is talking about. There it is again...he hadn’t thought about sex this much since he was a teenager. 

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Eddie teased.

“Nothing. I just wasn’t expecting this to be so private.”

“Relax I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

“Maybe I don’t want you to.” Buck mumbled.

“What?” Eddie asked.

“I said....I wouldn’t be able to. My body is probably impossible not to touch.” Buck joked.

“Ok.” Eddie laughed and rolled his eyes. “You’re something else Buck.”

Buck looked panicked a little. Does Eddie think he’s some freak or something?

“Not in a bad way.” Eddie smiled.

“So lunch. I hope you like basic food. We’ve got sandwiches, chips, fruit, cookies, and lemonade. I was gonna do wine but didn’t wanna get wine drunk and drive a jet ski.” Buck rambled.

“Buck calm down. It’s just lunch right?”

“Right”

Wrong. So wrong none of these things are “just” anything. Everything is meaning more than it should. Lunch isn’t a date. This cruise isn’t a romantic getaway. Buck knows this he knows all of this, but it’s so hard to separate the two. The reality from the fantasy Bucks built up in his head. He doesn’t even know Eddie...well not really, but he feels like Eddie knows him. The real him. Not the sex crazed idiot that some people seem to think he is. Eddie treats him as an equal intellectually and sees him for who he is, and when Eddie said he likes being around him he believes him.

Buck looked at Eddie who was now sitting shirtless on the lounge chair eating his lunch. Buck sort of just stood there staring.

“You gonna stand there or eat? I’ll eat your lunch if you don’t want it.” Eddie teased.

“What? Oh no I’m hungry, just a little tired.”

“We slept until until almost 10!” Eddie laughed.

“We were up after midnight!”

“That’s not that late.”

“Yeah I just I’m not used to that anymore. Unless I’m working.”

“Yeah. I’m gonna have to get used to that too. Starting a new job about a week after we get back.”

Buck was just about to ask what the job was, but then he realized how late it was.

“We need to go. If we don’t get back on time we have to pay a fee and I really can’t afford it right now.”

“Let’s go then.” Eddie said quickly cleaning up and hopping on the jet ski.

Buck slid on right in front of Eddie, and they quickly made their way back to where the ship was docked. They made it back just in time.

“Cutting it close.” The cruise ship worker  
joked. “Although looks like you were the only two on the island. I’d have enjoyed a private island with my boyfriend too if I got the chance.”

“I mean can you blame me?? Look at him.”  
Eddie laughed embracing Buck tightly from behind and placing a soft kiss on Bucks cheek.

Buck felt the heat hitting him as his cheeks went bright red. How long was he gonna be able to hide these feelings because he was stuck with Eddie for 4 more days, and he’s only on day 2 and it’s nearly impossible.

Buck was really hoping Eddie forgot about the whole dancing thing.

“So. What time should we go dancing tonight.” Eddie grinned.

“Um we don’t have to.” Buck smiled.

“Come one it will be fun!”

“It’s embarrassing I can’t dance.”

“What about a private lesson in our room. I promise by the time I’m done with you you’ll be great.”

“Private.” Buck choked.

“Did I freak you out again? Shit I’m sorry.”

“No it’s ok. You can still teach me...I want you to.”

“I’m glad you want me to because I want to.” Eddie said getting rather close to Buck they stood chest to chest, and Bucks back was pressed firmly against the wall. 

Buck wanted to kiss him and bad. He felt like Eddie wanted it to, but Eddie just backed away quickly.

“See ya in the room.” Eddie said speeding down the hall.

Ummmm no. This is a bad idea. No way is a dance lesson, let alone a private one a good idea, but in order to not make things weird and it blatantly obvious he’s gonna have to keep his feelings hidden. It’s just a dance Buck told himself no reason to make a big deal out of it.

Buck opened the door and Eddie pulled him in.

“Time to dance.”

Eddies hips started moving and he was counting his steps. Buck watched the way his body moved before attempting it on his own. Which didn’t go well. Eddie placed his hands on Bucks hips to guide them. He still was unable to move them properly. He then stood behind buck pressed right against him moving his own hips and guiding Bucks to do the same movements as him.

“Very good. You’re getting it, besides when you’re good looking no one really notices if you can dance or not.” 

“Ya know what. I don’t know any of these people so I don’t really care. Let’s just go have some fun.” Buck grinned.

“Ok but I say we do something else for now. It’s still kind of early I don’t think the dancing will happen for a few more hours.”

“Something else? What did you have in mind?”

“Well it’s kind of hot, but I’ve been thinking about it for awhile.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I haven’t been in a sauna in a long time.” Eddie smirked.

Sauna....where you wear towels, and it’s full of steam...great idea. Buck loved the idea but knew it was bad due to the fact that he can’t seem to stop thinking about Eddie. 

Buck met Eddie down there and this was even worse than swimsuit Eddie, but Eddie looked just as nervous and he was staring quite a bit too.

They weren’t in there too long before they both started yawning almost uncontrollably.

“I could use a nap.” Eddie yawned.

“Me too!” Buck nodded. “Why don’t we go get some rest and then we can last longer.”

Eddie just smirked.

“I mean on the dance floor. We can dance longer.” Buck blushed.

“Relax. I knew what you meant.” Eddie laughed. “Now let’s go.”

By the time they got back to their room they basically collapsed into the bed and were asleep rather quickly. Of course once again Buck woke up in Eddies arms. It kept happening and he was sleeping so much better than he had in along time, but he can’t keep getting used to this. Pretty soon everything will be back to normal and he’ll never see Eddie again. Which makes a hollow feeling in Bucks chest thinking of not being around Eddie after this week.

“Oops.” Eddie laughed.”I promise I’m not doing this on purpose.”

“It’s ok. I’m pretty well rested.”

“I’m hungry and ready to dance!” Eddie grinned.

“Ok let me get changed and I’ll be ready!”

“Ok me too. I don’t think many people will be wearing swim shorts.” Eddie laughed .

After they changed and ate their dinner they headed to the dance floor. Buck was actually having a really good time. He wasn’t too close to Eddie so this wasn’t that hard to handle.

“I gotta use the bathroom I’ll be back.” Eddie smiled.

Buck was barely alone when a drunk woman was practically clinging to his side.

“Can you please stop. I’m here with someone.” Buck said.

“Hmm I don’t see anyone.”

“He’s in the bathroom. Now please back off.”

The woman let go and crossed her arms. “Really you’re gonna turn down this.”

Eddie walked up and grabbed Buck and kissed him hard. This was a weak in the knees fireworks type of kiss that Buck just melted into.

“Like he said he’s here with someone.” Eddie smirked and the woman rolled her eyes and walked away.

Buck just stared him down unable to speak, unable to even come up with a thought other than that being the best kiss he’s ever had.

“Sorry. I just thought you looked like you could use some help.”

“It’s ok.’ Buck gulped. “She wouldn’t listen when I said I was here with someone. Besides it wasn’t too bad I mean I was a little surprised, but I mean it wasn’t awful.”

“Wow wasn’t awful. Thanks for the vote of confidence on my kissing skills.” Eddie said acting offended.

Ok he can’t say the truth that it was the best kiss he’s ever had, but he can at least tell him it was good.

“No it was a good kiss ok. Anyone would be lucky to kiss you.” Buck smiled.

“So you’re saying you’re lucky then.” Eddie grinned.

“Ughh stop.” Buck laughed.

“Ok, but if I have to kiss you again to make them back off I will do it. I mean only if you want me to.”

“I mean I think I could handle it.”

“Yeah? 

“No. I know I can.”

Buck was incredibly grateful that a fast song came on to break up whatever was happening. He really wanted to kiss Eddie again, but that’s not what Eddie wants. So he’s just gonna have to contain these feelings. It’s not even realistic to feel like this he barely knows Eddie. Can you really feel so strongly about someone you barley know? Its gotta just be infatuation this will pass, and once the week is over he’ll never even have to think about Eddie again.


	4. Chapter 4

Buck woke up not even remembering going to bed. Tangled up next to Eddie shirtless, wrists handcuffed together around the head board. 

“What happened?” Eddie groaned shaking his wrist rattling the handcuffs.

“Nothing. I don’t even think it would work with the angle and the cuffs.” Buck sighed. “I can probably break the headboard then pick the lock. I’d rather pay a fee than have someone have to come and get these off.”

Buck struggled to get at the right angle.

“Um I might have to straddle you.”

“Go for it.”

Buck climbed on top of Eddie as he tried to break the head board he was rubbing up against Eddie, not really realizing how it would affect him or Eddie.

“Ok so maybe the angle wouldn’t have been an issue.” Buck laughed nervously as Eddie grasped on to his thigh with his free hand to hold him from falling.

“Hey can you like not do that. I can’t control my body, and this about to get embarrassing. You’re basically grinding on me.”

Buck was already half hard and from what he could feel Eddie was too.

“Sorry.” Buck said snapping the headboard and falling on to Eddies chest wrists still handcuffed. “Sorry again.” Buck said eyes darting to Eddies lips.

“I’m not.” Eddie smirked before pulling Buck down kissing him.

“Fuck.” Buck whispered. 

“That’s the plan....I mean if that’s what you want.”

“I do...want you. Now.” Buck said dragging his hand down Eddies abs.

“Wanted you since I saw you on the dock that first day. You drive me crazy Evan.”

“Eddie.” Buck moaned as if he couldn’t come up with any other words.

Eddie flipped their position now pinning Buck to the bed.

“Tell me what you want. What do you like?”

“Eddie I cant. I’m so turned on anything that happens is gonna be over embarrassingly fast.”

“I got you.” Eddie said as he slipped off Bucks shorts and began stroking him. Buck began desperately thrusting into Eddies hand. It wasn’t long before he came over Eddies hand.

Buck laid there a moment before reaching for Eddies waistband.

“No I’m good”

“Oh.” Buck said trying not sound hurt.

“No I mean that was great. You didn’t even have to touch me watching you is all it took. Let’s just say it’s been awhile since I’ve had any action other than my alone time.”

“Ok. Me too that’s probably why that was over so fast.” Buck blushed.

“I thought it was hot.” Eddie smiled before kissing Buck again. “ Can we try again tonight, but this time I wanna keep my word. I wanna fuck you.”

“Yes want you so bad. Let’s clean up and get breakfast. I’m starving, but we need to get off the cuffs. I have a bobby pin on my duffle bag zipper I can pick it.”

“Why do you know how to pick the lock?”

“Believe it or not this isn’t the first time I woke up handcuffed to a bed....although it is the first time there was a person connected to the other side.”

Buck removed the bobby pin and quickly picked the lock. 

“Wow. That’s impressive.” Eddie smiled.

“Oh I have a lot of impressive qualities.”

“I’m sure you do.”

“Let’s actually get food. I’m so hungry.”

After cleaning up and getting dressed they made their way down to get breakfast. A group of people smiled and waved.

“You guys were awesome! Never seen anyone handcuff themselves together just to make sure no one flirts with their boyfriend.” One of the women said.

Bucks face went pink. “Which one of us did that.”

“Both! You two were running around searching for cuffs to make people back off.” One of the men said.

“Well I mean you” *points at Buck* “did say everyone keep your hands off my man.” Another woman said.

“You” *points at Eddie* “we’re nearly dry humping him against the wall.”

“Oh.” Eddie choked.

“Is this a honeymoon or something?”

“No...it’s uh pretty new.” Buck cleared his throat.

“Ok babe let’s go get our breakfast now.” Eddie smiled taking Buck by the hand.

“Ok well apparently we both are a little possessive.” Buck laughed nervously. Also if we handcuffed ourselves together out here that means we had the key the whole time. Since it was over the headboard.”

“Apparently.” Eddie smiled.” Thats ok I’m good with the way things went this morning.”

“Me too. So today I don’t know what you wanna do. It was kind of a free day other than the couples massage. I was planning on letting my um ex pick, but since I’m here with you. I think it’s only fair if you pick what we do.”

“Hmmm. I can think of a few things I’d like to do.” Eddie smiled sending shivers down Bucks spine.

“Like what?” Buck asked. 

“First I wanna spend time with you in the hot tub, then the massage, and then we go back to our room and have even more fun than we did this morning. How does that sound?”

“Sounds perfect.” Buck said heart thumping with anticipation.

After breakfast they soaked in the hot tub for a bit. Then headed over for their massages. By the time they were heading back to the room Buck felt a strange feeling in his stomach rumbling and he wasn’t sure what end it was gonna come out, but he needed a bathroom. 

“Maybe go to the pool or something.” Buck said.

“What’s happening?”

“I don’t feel good...now please go.”

Buck ran into the bathroom closing the door behind him. He didn’t know how long he was in the bathroom, but it felt like a long time.

Buck finally made his way out of the bathroom stumbling nearly falling, but Eddie caught him before guiding him to lay down.

“Buck are you ok?”

“I’m sorry I can’t have sex with you right now.”

“Buck I’m not worried about that. I need to know if you’re ok.”

“I don’t feel good, but I’m ok. I need the trash can incase I puke again.”

“Ok don’t worry I’ll get it.” 

Eddie returned with the trash can placing it on the floor by Buck and putting a fresh water bottle on the table. Eddie climbed in bed embracing Buck from behind.

“You shouldn’t be here what if you get it.”

“Shh it’s ok...just rest ok?” Eddie said softly.

Buck woke up and Eddie was gone the space where he’d laid was now cold. Buck was almost startled when Eddie came back with a basket full of things.

“Hey. Ok so turns out it’s food poisoning so I shouldn’t be getting it since I didn’t eat anything you did. Also I got you some more water, Gatorade to help keep you hydrated, and some Sprite for your stomach. Oh and some crackers for when you feel like you’re up to eating.”

“You’re so nice. I’m ruining this trip. You can go have fun. I’ll be ok. This wasn’t exactly in the agreement we made when you came along.”

“I’m not leaving you. I have fun with you, and there’s no way I could have any fun knowing you’re up here feeling miserable. Besides I got a book I’ve been meaning to catch up on. I’m staying.”

Ok. Yeah Buck knew this was gonna end bad. He was falling in so deep, and now Eddie was doing the one thing no one else wanted to do. He was staying.

“Eddie thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me I’m just doing what anyone would do.”

“No. Buck shook his head. You’re so good and nice no ones other than my sister has ever done something like this for me. Thank you.”

The rest of the day Buck slept and watched some movies with Eddie. 

The next day was mostly the same sleep, movies and some games. He was feeling better and better. By the evening he was feeling ready to do something a little more fun, Eddie wasn’t having it, and insisted they wait until morning and Buck was really too tired to argue. He’d make sure the last two days were extra special for Eddie, especially after all he’d done. The only time Eddie left his side was to shower, go to the bathroom and to get food, which he always brought his food back so Buck wasn’t alone very long. Eddie almost seems to good to true. It’s only been 4 days...4 days ago he wasn’t even thinking about a new relationship, and know he’s pretty sure he’s in love. How is this possible? It’s never been like this. Never felt like this not even with Abby, there’s something vastly different, but it doesn’t matter Eddie isn’t looking for anything, and in two days he’ll never see him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Buck woke up feeling great. He slipped out of Eddies arms....he has to stop getting used to this tomorrow is the last day he'll ever wake up next to Eddie, well not next to as much as in his arms. Buck took his shower and got his curls just right he's noticed Eddie seems to really like them. He opened the door to hear the end of Eddies phone conversation.

"I love you and I'll see you tomorrow, or the next day depending on what time I get home."

Eddie hung up eyes meeting Bucks.

"Sorry for interrupting." Buck said looking at the ground.

"Its ok. I was just talking to my son." Eddie.

"You have a kid?." Buck asked.

"Christoper he's 8." Eddie said showing Buck a picture.

"And super adorable. I love kids." Buck grinned.

"I miss him like crazy. So thank you for helping distract me from being away. My Abuela and Tia practically forced me to come. Apparently I've been uptight and needed a vacation."

"I know of some more ways to distract you....I mean if you're interested." Buck smirked.

Buck moved closer straddling Eddie on the bed, and just as their lips were about to meet the phone rang. It was an alert that due to mechanical difficulties the cruise would be ending a day early and to pack up to exit the ship as soon as possible.

Buck groaned. He just wanted this even if it was a one time thing he wanted to know what it would feel like with Eddie. With these feelings unlike any he'd ever felt it would have to be amazing.

"I just wanna have sex and that's not happening."

"Maybe its for the best." Eddie said.

"Yeah. Whatever."

That was it that was the end of whatever had been happening. Buck knew it was inevitable, but it hurt so much more than he'd expected. They both packed up all their things in silence not even looking at each other.

After being home for a few days Buck was full of regret. He didn't like the way things had ended with him and Eddie. Buck decided to do something about it. He called Eddie, but no answer, he texted Eddie.....still no answer. After a few days of being ghosted Buck was done he waited around for Abby who clearly wasn't coming back so he wasn't making that mistake again. It hurt too much.

Buck wasn't over it by any means, but now is not the time to worry about it. Its calendar time and Buck was really confident in thinking he's gonna be chosen. Buck walked in the fire station smiling for the first time since returning to work.

Everything was going great until he saw him. He had to be imagining it there was no way that was really him.

"Who the hell is that?" Buck asked.

"Eddie Diaz new recruit." Bobby said words echoing through Bucks mind.

"That is a beautiful man." Chimney said.

"Yeah and I like girls." Hen said.

A scowl was across Bucks face.

"Awwwww don't be jealous little Buckaroo. You could still win the calendar." Chimney joked as he clapped Buck on the shoulder.

The day went on and Bucks anger just grew and grew and Eddie clearly noticed his particularly angry looks during their workouts.

"Whats your problem man?" Eddie huffed moving closer to Buck.

"Ok. You." Buck said nearly standing chest to chest with Eddie.

"Me? Really that's rich coming from you of all people." Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Oh now you're playing victim? You're the one who's been an ass."

"I told you I don't do meaningless hookups. You were the one being a complete prick all you wanted was sex and you made that crystal clear to me on that last day."

"WHAT? Thats not what happened. Besides you have ignored my calls and texts since we've been back."

"Actually I had to get a new phone, and couldn't get back my same number. So looks like you're still just the asshole who wanted just sex. CLEARLY I misread the situation and thought you felt what I did, but guess I was wrong." Eddie stormed off clearly upset.

Eddie thought that's all it was? Buck thought back to try to remember what he said and why Eddie would think that. Then it hit him what he'd said "I just wanna have sex and that's not happening." Oh now Buck realized maybe he was the ass and then the way he'd treated Eddie through out the day he'd be lucky if Eddie would ever speak to him.

Finally Buck saw an opening. Eddie was headed out to his truck and Buck followed along.

" Look I want to work here at the 118 don't make this harder than it has to be. Just leave me alone." Eddie begged.

"Please. Just listen and if you hate what I say I promise I will only ever talk to you for job related reasons."

Eddie nodded.

"Ok I never have been great with relationships until my ex. Honestly I thought I'd never have anything that good again, and then I met you. I know I barely know you and I know this will sound crazy but, the reason I said what I said is because these intense feelings just made me act like an idiot. I thought at least I'd know what it was like to have sex with someone I'm completely in love with."

Eddie just stared at Buck who now felt like maybe he'd said too much.

"Ok, well I'll see ya." Buck smiled and turned to walk away before Eddies hand grabbed his bicep.

Buck turned and their eyes met before Eddie had him pressed against the side of his truck and was kissing him.

"Wait what does this mean?" Buck panted.

"Well as crazy as it seems to feel this after barely knowing you, but I love you too." Eddie smiled before Buck began kissing him again.

They pulled away when they heard someone clear their throat. It was Athena.

"Um I um." Buck stammered.

"Dinner is ready that's why I'm here so you can share the story with everyone if you want. Since they already saw." Athena pointed to the team standing in the doorway.

Athena walked away and Buck hid his face in Eddies shoulder to hide his blush. They made their way into the station to tell everyone. They were gonna have to tell people eventually so might as well do it all at once. Plus Maddie was coming to visit Chimney anyway so it all worked out great.

"So Eddie and I met on the cruise." Buck explained.

"NO! You met him as a stranger on craigslist and took him with you." Maddie said.

"You did WHAT?" Athena gasped.

Hen and Chimney were snickering.

"It's fine I googled him and there were no red flags. Plus he couldn't be part of the LAFD if he'd done anything too bad." Buck said.

"First of all google is not a background check. Second of all you can be a complete psycho and have a clean background check he could have never been caught." Athena said.

"Well I promise I'm not some psycho." Eddie laughed.

"Oh and you meeting a stranger from craigslist and going on a cruise with him??."

"Its fine Athena." Buck laughed.

"I guess the LAFD needs to teach internet safety. Since apparently you don't know better than to meet a stranger online, and go on a cruise together." Athena said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Ok so you don't have to announce to everyone, but I need to know what this is in order to get papers for HR if need be." Bobby said.

"Well we....we're together?" Buck said looking to Eddie for his thoughts.

"We are and I want to be here and part of this team, but I will leave if I have to this is where Buck belongs and I love him enough that I don't wanna take this family away from him." Eddie said.

Bucks heart had never felt like this. Usually he's the one doing things like this for other people and it feels nice to have someone care enough to do something for him. He was truly speechless.

"Eddie you are a part of this family too. You're both staying here where you belong with the 118." Bobby smiled.

After the shift Buck found Eddie leaning on his jeep.

"So how about I take you out for a proper date tomorrow." Eddie smiled. "Then after maybe we can go back to your place."

"We don't need a plan for sex. When its meant to happen it will. I just thought after the cruise I'd never see you again that's why I was so adamant about it happening. I've never felt this strongly so I just feel like it would be so different and feel different. We don't need to rush it we have all the time in the world." Buck smiled before gently pressing his lips to Eddie.

"Ok. I agree with that. I will text you later so you have my new number and I will see you tomorrow." Eddie said kissing Buck again.

Buck climbed in the truck and his phone dinged. It was from an unknown number:

New text: It's Eddie. Can't wait for tomorrow.

Buck: Neither can I.

Buck put his phone down and began his drive home feeling happier than he even knew possible. He had someone to love, someone who loved him. This is what he'd been longing for and he hadn't even realized a love like this could even exist or be possible for him, but he's so happy to have it.


End file.
